Brisee
by Anarithil
Summary: La vie de mon oncle fut brisée, comme fut brisé mon écu de fer. Ce jour-là, je suis devenue Shieldmaiden, la Dame à l'Ecu-de-Fer. Voici, mon histoire, celui de la princesse rohirric Eowyn Eadig.


**Disclaimer : **Il y a (malheureusement) des droits d'auteurs apposés à certaines choses que j'utilise pour ma fanfiction. Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Poursuivez-moi en justice si ça vous chante, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ma carrière fanfictive et je n'ai pas un kopeck en poche.

* * *

**Brisée **par _Eilise_

Chapitre Unique

* * *

Merry et moi-même nous élançâmes dans la tourmente des cavaliers rohirrim qui chargeaient. Nos cris de guerre étaient puissants, et si la ligne des ennemis avait été reformée, ils n'en n'avaient pas moins peur. Cela se lisait dans leurs yeux. Mais je craignais également d'être blessée ou d'être tuée au combat. Comment allait réagir mon oncle ? Ma mort – je le sais – serait une très lourde perte pour le Rohan et pour mon frère Eomer, qui, par un coup du destin, devint le seul et unique héritier de notre royaume. Les flèches sifflaient à mes oreilles alors que mon cheval cavalait à travers cette plaine, ignorant les soldats qui tombaient déjà, et, au loin, la poussière et les cendres que formaient les feux.

« Restez à mes côtes, Merry. Il nous faut rester forts, au moins pour la charge. Du moins, essayons de préserver nos vies pour quelques instants encore ! » m'exclamai-je en voyant avec horreur que la plupart des officiers de mon oncle baignaient dans leur sang.

Et enfin, nous aboutîmes tous devant les orques, et bien que ces derniers fussent puissants et déterminés à nous arrêter, leur armée fut littéralement déroutée par la force de nos chevaux et la ténacité avec laquelle nos soldats les menaient. Tout n'était que cris et larmes, alors que déjà nous étions en deuil pour les guerriers tombés. Merry, cependant, demeura courageux, et se tint fermement aux rênes de la monture d'une main, sortant sa petite épée et blessant tous ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Moi-même, je sortis ma lourde lame rohirrim, plantant cette dernière dans les visages infects de nos ennemis.

« Rohirrim, avec moi ! » s'exclama mon oncle, le roi Théoden, alors que gisaient, jusqu'à l'horizon, des centaines de cadavres, autant d'humains que de gobelins et d'orques. « Attaquons sans défaillir, car aujourd'hui, nous nous battons pour notre liberté ! » hurla-t-il, et les cavaliers ne purent que suivre ce cœur vaillant mais néanmoins défaillant.

Je le savais, mais personne ne le voyait. Mon oncle dépérissait, en dépit de sa bonne santé, la mort de toute sa famille proche l'avait affecté, tout comme la mort de mon père Eomund et de ma mère Théodywn m'avaient profondément choquée. A cette époque, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Eomer me soutenait de sa voix innocente, disant que nous allions vivre avec un roi que nous connaissions à peine. C'est ainsi que je devins princesse, et que mon frère devint un fier prince, guerrier de surcroît, combattant souvent aux côtés du fils de Théoden, orphelin de mère, que l'on nommait Théodred. Fort de corps comme d'esprit, je croyais qu'il allait me survivre, mais hélas, je pensais à tort, car sa dépouille repose à présent parmi les tombeaux de nos ancêtres et les simbelmynë. Les douces simbelmynë. Ces nobles fleurs occupèrent mon esprit un moment, et ce fut la voix de Merry qui me rappela à l'ordre.

« Dame Eowyn ! Il faut suivre ces cavaliers ! S'isoler du reste du groupe serait de la pure folie ! » s'écria-t-il en tuant un orque au passage. « Le temps nous est compté ! » dit-il avec désespérance, et il crispa sa main sur la mienne.

La douleur prit tout mon bras tant il serrait fort, tant son regard était implorant malgré ce maudit casque qui cachait son visage. Cependant, j'ignorai ma souffrance. Je devais combattre, malgré la souffrance qui transissait mon cœur. Mon regard empli d'espoir me trahit. Oui, car il y avait encore de l'espoir. Autour de nous, les orques morts s'amoncelaient, et il me semblait qu'il y en avait moins qu'auparavant. Mais ce fut une pensée dérisoire et bien illusoire, car les poussières soulevées par le passage des chevaux révéla qu'il résidait encore au moins dix mille orques. Terrifiés, certains s'enfuirent en courant alors que d'autres restaient sur le champ de bataille, tuant et lacérant, massacrant et blessant avec leurs grossières armes qui abondaient plus par la quantité que par la qualité. Heureusement, mon arme et celle de mon compagnon étaient toutes les deux tranchantes à souhait, et grâce à quelques coups bien placés, nous réussîmes à rester vivants tout en causant des pertes à l'ennemi. Ma monture, nerveuse, parvint néanmoins à suivre la compagnie de mon oncle. Nous traversâmes les champs du Pelennor de part en part, et devant moi s'étendait la ville de Minas Tirith, splendide, mais ternie par les incendies qui s'y étendaient, en raison des projectiles lancés par les trébuchets des orques. Même dans nos contes, jamais il n'y eut combat plus éclatant et plus majestueux que celui-ci. Nos troubadours ne pourraient jamais décrire la beauté de cette bataille, le courage de nos soldats et la laideur de ces adversaires redoutables et répugnants. Soudain, un chant s'éleva au loin. Quelque chose d'exotique…

« Voyez, Dame Eowyn ! Voyez, Dernhelm ! Par mon Ancien, voyez comme ces mastodontes sont grands ! Ils sont terrifiants ! » déclara Merry d'une voix forte. « Jamais nos cavaliers ne pourront défier ces monstres ! »

« Il le faudra bien, pourtant. » répliquai-je, et, d'un rapide coup de talon, notre cheval s'avança aux devants d'un nuage de poussière inquiétant qui s'élevait à l'horizon. « Mais…que sont ces choses ? »

Mon ami ne me répondit guère, complètement hypnotisé par la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à nos yeux. Le roi demanda à ses soldats de reformer la ligne, car nous allions pourfendre les créatures les plus grandes et les plus dangereuses. Les renforts orientaux arrivèrent, et en un seul coup, les orques survivants se réfugièrent derrière des colonnes grises et ridées qui se mouvaient avec lenteur, au rythme des tambours ennemis. Un barrissement m'indiqua alors de quelles créatures il s'agissait. Les hommes appelaient cela des oliphants. Leur couleur me fit penser à celles des souris qu'il m'était advenu de capturer durant mon enfance, mais ce n'était certainement l'une de ces bêtes innocentes et pures telles que les rongeurs. Une longue trompe se balançait à chacun de leurs pas, et d'immenses défenses terminaient un attirail complet de machine de guerre, bien plus redoutable qu'un trébuchet ou une catapulte. Les cris des suderons attisa ma haine pour les ennemis, et je m'élançai à la poursuite de nos lâches adversaires qui se cachaient de nos lames et de notre furie.

« Pour la Marche ! » s'exclamèrent alors les soldats à l'unisson, et, ayant reformé la ligne, ils s'élancèrent alors, les sabots de leurs montures faisant trembler le sol de Gondor comme jamais.

Sans hésiter, Merry et moi levâmes nos épées, fiers de combattre sous la bannière équine de Rohan, fiers de défendre, à notre manière, tout ce qui nous était de plus cher. Valar, je ne possédais pas Aragorn, mais j'avais une arme, j'avais mon courage et j'avais encore des jambes et des bras pour tuer mes ennemis sans faillir à mes devoirs. Certes, je n'étais qu'une femme, qui devait être protégée, mais demeurer en mon royaume sans me soucier du sort de nos soldats était une chose que je ne pouvais me permettre de faire. Oui, les genres masculins nous accusaient d'être lâches, et ne pas savoir la souffrance qu'inspirait le fait de perdre des amis et des compagnons d'armes ! Mais maintenant, je sais. Tous ces guerriers étaient morts pour sauvegarder leur liberté, leur liberté et celle de la Terre du Milieu. Le Gondor était en déroute, le Rohan avait perdu sa gloire d'antan, mais nous continuions à nous battre, encore et toujours, malgré la fatigue qui avait désormais une emprise sur tous les muscles de mon corps. Tout me semblait douloureux, tout tournait autour de moi, l'odeur du sang et de la mort étant tous les deux omniprésents. Merry tint les rênes quelques instants, alors qu'il me fallait reprendre mes esprits avant de partir à l'attaque. Le nuage de poussière à l'horizon se souleva plus encore, dévoilant à mon regard une vingtaine d'oliphants qui s'avançaient avec une lenteur terrifiante, inspirant en mon cœur beaucoup de sentiments qui n'avaient pas leur place sur un champ de bataille. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent, les chevaux hennissaient et ces créatures grises et gigantesques barrissaient, mettant leurs défenses au niveau du sol, voulant tuer le plus de cavaliers possible. Non seulement ces oliphants tuaient nos soldats les plus aguerris, mais les suderons, ces traîtres orientaux, tiraient des flèches depuis d'immenses tours installées sur le dos des bêtes. Certains, comme leurs grandes montures, possédaient des peintures de guerre rouges et noires sur leur visage basané par le soleil du désert.

« Pour le Rohan ! » hurlai-je à la manière des soldats qui chargeaient. « Pour Théodred et tous nos morts ! Jamais les simbelmynë ne pousseront sur vos tombes ! » m'écriai-je en songeant au caveau funéraire de mon défunt cousin.

« Pour la Comté ! Pour la famille Brandebouc ! Et pour mon Ancien ! » s'exclama Merry en levant son épée au ciel. « Soyez maudits ! Nous vaincrons par la force des armes quoiqu'il advienne de Frodon et de Sam ! »

Nos cris se mêlèrent à ceux des suderons qui semblaient impressionnés par notre armée et l'opiniâtreté de nos soldats. Cependant, Merry et moi avions peur, oh combien peur de perdre ce combat et tout ce qui comptait dans notre vie. Nous avions perdu tant de choses déjà, et une bataille transformée en débandade aurait anéanti nos espoirs de préserver les rares et fragiles souvenirs qui nous restaient afin de les transmettre à notre descendance !

Je sortis mon épée, et, plantant cette dernière dans la massive patte d'un oliphant, je m'acharnai sur cette créature, qui, disait-on, était paisible à l'état sauvage. Mais une fois domestiqué, un oliphant était violent et agressif, pouvant tuer pour se protéger. Avec un barrissement quelque peu strident, la créature s'effondra après notre attaque aussi soudaine que douloureuse pour elle, très certainement. Beaucoup de nos guerriers étaient tombés, écrasés par ces bêtes immondes, et bientôt, une nausée s'empara de moi, malgré le fait que les armées ennemies étaient en totale déroute. Les orques s'enfuirent, leurs trébuchets devinrent définitivement inutilisables et ne lançaient plus des projectiles enflammés sur la ville de Minas Tirith. Avec un soupir de soulagement, notre monture s'immobilisa quelques instants. J'admirai le ciel, ce ciel, qui, bien que gris et maussade comme un après-midi de novembre, me paraissait sublime, tel le royaume céleste de la mer. J'espérai un jour voir la mer, car, selon certains dires, c'est ce qui enchantait les elfes au point des les attirer comme un papillon de nuit attiré par les flammes dansantes d'un feu de camp. Et ce fut alors que des ombres noires fondirent sur notre armée avec un sifflement désagréable. Le plus étrange fut qu'il terrifia les cavaliers ; ces derniers posaient leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, car ces sifflements causaient une certaine douleur, si ce n'était le désespoir. Les nazgûl, malgré le fait que leurs alliés perdaient ce combat capital, tentèrent vainement d'attaquer les réminiscences des compagnies rohirrim, surtout celle de mon frère, qui était au cœur de la bataille. Les dragons noirs que montaient les servants de l'Anneau Unique émettaient des grognements rauques qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression que ces cris glaçaient mon sang et qu'ils vidaient toute la vivacité d'esprit que je possédais.

« Attention ! » s'exclama un soldat, et sous mes yeux, il se fit happer par la gueule béante du coursier, se délectant déjà de sa chair encore vivace.

Le roi-sorcier d'Angmar se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres de mon cheval, passant au-dessus de nos têtes en attaquant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. J'avais peur, ma respiration s'accélérait et les battements de mon cœur semblaient tellement…Oh non. Le pire survint alors. Mon oncle, tuant quelques orques qui vagabondaient et cherchaient à se cacher, disparut. Projeté à quelques cinq mètres du sol, son cheval retomba au sol, percé de plusieurs morsures causées par le coursier du roi-sorcier. Théoden venait d'être brisé par cet infect esprit qui ne pensait qu'à se réjouir de la mort d'autrui. Tout tournait au ralenti, j'avais l'impression que le souffle du vent me faisait mal, griffait mon visage comme un ouargue furieux. Merry pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, qui s'emplirent immédiatement de larmes. Mais moi, je ne pleurais pas. Je regardais cette scène, sans défaillir, sans réagir, voyant mon oncle agoniser devant moi sans que je ne pusse rien faire. Non, non, non…non…non…non…Ce n'était pas possible ! Par tous les rois de la Marche, jamais…jamais, oh non, jamais…jamais, jamais, jamais je n'avais entrevu une telle horreur, une telle abomination. J'essayai de faire avancer mon cheval avant que le coursier ne déchiquète le corps de mon roi, de celui qui m'a pris sous son toit en tant que fille-sœur, en tant que sa propre fille ! Notre monture se cambra alors que le coursier allongeait son cou noir, juste devant les yeux déjà emplis de terreur de mon oncle. Merry et moi tombâmes au sol poussiéreux, et je m'élançai aux devants du roi-sorcier, défiant l'esprit maléfique le plus craint de toute la Terre du Milieu.

« Attaquer un homme alors qu'il est à terre ! Votre maître vous a-t-il donc enseigné la lâcheté au combat ? » questionnai-je en dégainant mon épée, mettant mon écu devant ma poitrine, ce qui était un moyen dérisoire de se protéger des dents acérées et couvertes de sang de mon assaillant.

« Et toi, pauvre fou, ton roi t'a-t-il enseigné la folie au combat ? Personne ne s'interpose entre le roi-sorcier et sa proie ! Ou alors…ne connais-tu pas la peur, jeune guerrier ! Tu mourras pour ton impudence ! » déclara mon ennemi d'une voix sombre mais néanmoins calme, accentuant parfois certains mots.

Avant que le coursier ne pusse faire quoique ce soit, je levai ma lame et la plantai plusieurs fois dans le cou de ce malfaisant dragon, alors que le hennissement d'agonie du cheval de mon oncle atteignit mes oreilles déjà agressées par tant de larmes et de cris de douleur. Le dragon fut enfin dépourvu de sa tête, et tout son corps s'agita, suintant une sorte de sang noir et visqueux qui maculait mon épée. Le roi-sorcier hurla de colère, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de descendre de sa monture avec toute la fierté qui lui restait. A mon tour, comme mon oncle, je fus projetée au sol, mon écu de fer avait été brisé par le coup de la lame du roi-sorcier, comme le corps de Théoden avait été brisé sous la musculature massive de son cheval. Déjà, je sentais que ses battements de cœur faiblissaient. Les miens, au contraire, étaient nerveux et rapides, comme ceux d'un cheval. En revanche, le cœur du roi-sorcier ne battait plus depuis des siècles. Allongée à même le sol, crispant ma main valide sur mon bras blessé, mon ennemi m'observa longuement. Apparemment, il ne savait pas que j'étais une femme, et il savait encore moins que je me nommai Eowyn, princesse du Rohan, et désormais princesse morte aux yeux de son peuple.

« Nul homme ne peut me tuer. » susurra le roi-sorcier à mon oreille. « Je suis un esprit dévoué à mon mort, un esprit sans cœur, un esprit sans vie. On ne peut pas massacrer une fois ce qui l'a déjà été ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus désagréable, plus dangereuse.

Soudain, il tomba à genoux, et son cri de douleur se mêla à celui de Merry qui venait de planter sa lame dans la jambe de mon adversaire, qui profitait de ma faiblesse. Le hobbit tint son bras, il venait lui aussi de le briser sous le coup de la magie noire du roi-sorcier. Ce dernier crispait ses mains, comme je crispai les miennes sur mon avant-bras, couvert de sang. Avec toute la volonté, qui me restai, je me levai, défiant par-là même le pouvoir du Mordor. De mon bras valide, je retirai mon casque, le laissa tomber au sol, voyant que Merry était inconscient, je m'exclamai :

« Mais vous posez votre regard sur une femme ! Je suis Eowyn, nièce de l'homme que vous venez de tuer ! Nul homme ne peut vous tuer, dites-vous ! Eh bien, je ne suis pas un homme, et vous en souffrirez les conséquences ! » m'écriai-je.

En hurlant de rage, je plantai avec force mon épée dans le visage de l'être noir. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, un cri qui, me sembla-t-il, résonnait encore dans ma tête, y compris quelques instants après. Et la souffrance prit mon autre bras. Je lâchai ma lame, grimaçant, et sentant que mon oncle était encore vivant, malgré ses blessures, il n'était peut être pas encore trop tard. Merry gisait au sol, ayant perdu connaissance, mais Théoden, lui, était bien conscient. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Son visage ridé était sale, couvert de boue, de poussière, et de sang. Sa lèvre était fendue, et déjà le liquide rouge suintait de sa bouche, preuve que les plaies qui parcouraient son corps étaient profondes, ayant sans aucun doute atteint les organes vitaux. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Caressant son front couvert de sueur, je murmurai en pleurant :

« Seigneur, pourquoi abandonner maintenant, alors que votre peuple a encore besoin de vous ? » questionnai-je d'une voix affligeante. « Pourquoi mourir maintenant ? Il réside encore de l'espoir ! »

« Eowyn…oh, Eowyn… » marmonna-t-il de sa voix râpeuse et empreinte de sagesse. « Je suis vieux, maintenant. C'est à toi de trouver le moyen de continuer l'œuvre de mes ancêtres, l'œuvre de toute une vie… »

« Non, je vous en prie. Rien n'est encore trop… » je déglutis avec beaucoup de difficulté. « Il reste encore…encore… » balbutiai-je. « Encore de la vie…votre cœur bat encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était essoufflée. Il était à l'agonie, cela était évident. Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas et je ne pouvais pas le croire. Lui, à la tête de tout un royaume, pouvait-il abandonner si vite…si vite…Mes pensées n'étaient même plus cohérentes. Par tous les valar, par Iluvatar…il allait mourir…Et je n'avais aucune connaissance en médecine ! Tout son corps était écrasé par le poids de son cheval. Il était perdu, mais je restai néanmoins forte. Aucune larme ne coulait sur mon visage. Aucune, pour l'instant, mais mon optimisme s'effaça comme s'effaça la vie de mon oncle. Un triste sourire anima son visage.

« Ne pleure pas pour ceux qui sont déjà morts, mon enfant. Je suis mort, Eowyn, mort depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps pour moi de partir, je ne puis demeurer éternellement sur cette terre… » murmura-t-il en posant sa main gantée sur ma joue.

J'embrassai de nombreuses fois ses mains, ses doigts, son front, tentant vainement de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il demeurait encore de l'espoir tant que demeurait l'esprit du roi. Mais en réalité, je ne voulais pas le voir partir, comme cela, devant mes yeux ! Pas maintenant ! J'avais perdu Merry, j'avais perdu mes parents, j'avais perdu Théodred et toute ma vie passée. Mais Théoden, lui, ne pouvait pas partir ! Il était mon oncle, comme un père pour moi ! J'avais besoin de ses conseils, de sa tendresse paternelle et de sa présence réconfortante ! J'avais besoin de lui…

« Je veux être enterré près des caveaux de mes ancêtres. Quand tes cheveux seront blancs, tu viendras te reposer à mes côtés. Comme tous nos ancêtres avant nous, tu reposeras parmi les simbelmynë…Parmi tes froides sœurs, qui, agitées au vent, indiquent l'emplacement de nos tombeaux… » c'était un vœu, et je me devais de le respecter. « C'est fini, Eowyn, laisse-moi partir…je suis mort… »

Il était mort. Pourtant, mes doigts caressaient toujours son front fiévreux, incitant ces paupières lourdes à ne pas se refermer. Mais déjà, ses yeux étaient emplis d'une sorte de quiétude étrange, une sérénité que je ne pensais pas retrouver chez un homme à l'agonie dont le corps était littéralement brisé. Et enfin, son sourire, son paisible sourire s'immobilisa, et ses paupières se fermèrent, définitivement. Les larmes brouillèrent son regard, rendant tout trouble comme si je me trouvais au fond d'un océan noir. Mes sanglots n'étaient guère plus qu'un souffle, alors que le vent sifflait à mes oreilles et que le ciel était sombre et gris. Des gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur mon visage, sans prendre garde à ma tristesse. Et les ténèbres m'entourèrent.

Ce jour-là, je suis devenue Eowyn Eadig, princesse de Rohan, et, comme les hommes allaient désormais m'appeler, la Dame à l'Ecu-de-Fer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit one-shotpour la route, afin de travailler un peu la concordance des temps. Merci à Elysabeth, qui s'y connaît mieux que moi en subjonctif imparfait, je peux vous dire que cela a été du boulot ! Enfin, bref, merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop fouilli.

* * *

* * *

© J.R.R Tolkien, 1955, The Lord of the Rings

© Eilise, 2004, Brisee

* * *


End file.
